User blog:SkeepTieel/Trey Parker and Matt Stone vs. Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust - Epic Rap Battles of Stuff No. 3 - Season 1
So, you've seen all these battles with cartoon characters, but have you seen a battle with cartoon creators?! No? BAM, idea for my series. Here we have the creators of South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker against the creators of The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Wander Over Yonder and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Even though that was only made by Lauren) This battle's connection is Adult cartoon creators against Kid cartoon creators or cartoon creator duos, or something like that. Dunno some stupid idea I came up with. I'm worried this battle will be confusing to a few people, but a lot of you may know these people or know their work. It also has confusing references, so please bear with it. Instrumental More than Rhymes by Allrounda Beats Battle 'Intro ' (0:09) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF STUFF! CRAIG MCCRACKEN AND LAUREN FAUST VERSUS TREY PARKER AND MATT STONE BEGIN! 'Craig & Lauren' (0:19) Lets skip the theme, we'll just jump right in All our toons have succeeded, so we're sure to win We're creative and clever, we've got a variety of shows All you have is lame movies and a poorly animated series that really blows When it comes to voice acting, all your characters sound the same From 1992 to 2015 your humour hasn't changed Your toilet humour and lame jokes don't fit our critera Rhymes so derp, you should work in a school cafeteria 'Trey & Matt' (0:38) Howdy ho, all of you South Park-ateers! This episode of South Park is about how we beat two queers! We're not afraid to go over the top, beyond coarse You got controversy because of a retarded grey horse We're beating these freaky Power Puffy Pansies Lauren's hair makes her souless, just like the Imaginary Foster, Frankie Wander's titles sound like they're from The Amazing World of Gumball You two are married but won't even go to the 1st Baseketball! 'Craig & Lauren' (0:57) Don't make us Whoop your Ass into Stew You gave your old hairstyle to a character who's a Jew! Trey, Park your ass and listen to us rant Making a good joke is something that you guys can't! McCrack your skull, yes that was a pun Our shows ain't all cute, got lots of action, Crime 101 Matt, you'll be Stoned like Twilight and the cockatrice To make a good cartoon, just add sugar. Spice. And all things nice 'Trey & Matt' (1:17) The Powerpuff Girls? Who, What, Where, Why... Who Cares? And don't make fun of my old awesome hair I blame you Lauren for all these guys addicted to ponies Your series are the weirdest, just fucking Bloo Me We went to the Oscars crossed-dressed and on acid, we're the most bad-ass We'll beat both of you up in 10 seconds flat! You'll stop production of all your animations soon, cause your writing will be worse than the fanmade Double Rainboom 'Outro' (1:36) WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! *ERBoS logo gets written on a piece of paper in a storyboard type BATTLES OF RAP ON STUFF THAT IS EPIC *Paper gets throwned out and re-writes logo EPIC RAP BATTLES OF STUFF! Poll WHO WON? Trey Parker and Matt Stone Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust Hints Category:Blog posts